This invention relates to a recloseable dustproof pack with tamperproof seal which consists of cardboard, paperboard or a similar material and can be formed and filled mechanically. Furthermore, the pack is protected against theft.
DE 296 06 678 discloses a blister card which can be swung open and comprises two walls which are connected to one another, at least one spot of adhesive being provided on one of the two walls, and this spot of adhesive ensuring reversible closure of the blister card. In the case of this inventive subject matter, however, no products are to be stored in the resulting interior, nor is the adhesive bonding sealed such that the interior is dustproof.
DE 41 10 731 discloses a product pack comprising a card arrangement which is made up of a folding carrier card, a packaging card and a product-information carrier. The product is positioned on the packaging card preferably by means of a transparent film. The packaging card is secured against the carrier card from the rear, with the result that the product projects through a cutout located in the carrier card. In the case of this pack, which is intended predominantly for small products or small packaging quantities, reversible closure is not possible, and in addition the pack is formed from a mix of different materials, this rendering production of the pack more complicated and expensive and also restricting the desired recyclability to a very great extent.
The object of the invention is to provide a recloseable dustproof pack which serves for receiving low-thickness products and can be produced cost-effectively using as little material as possible.
This object, on which the invention is based, is achieved by the teaching of the main claim. The invention additionally comprises an alternative embodiment. Advantageous configurations of the embodiments are explained in the subclaims.
Accordingly, the first embodiment of the recloseable dustproof pack with tamperproof seal, which is intended for packaging low-thickness products and is formed from cardboard, paperboard or a similar material, comprises a front side wall and rear side wall which are essentially rectangular and have essentially the same dimensions. The front side wall and the rear side wall are arranged so as to be located one above the other, on a total of three sides the respective edge regions are adhesively bonded to one another by an adhesive coating being applied over their surfaces, and the front side wall and the rear side wall are connected to one another on the non-adhesively-bonded side via a folding line, this resulting in a pocket which is closed off towards the outside. Finally, provided in the front side wall is a flap which is articulated on the front side wall by means of a second folding line. The remaining edges are joined to the surrounding region of the front side wall by means of weakening lines. On the edge which is located opposite the second folding line, the flap preferably has at least one integrally formed tab which can engage in a correspondingly shaped punched cut in the rear side wall. Weakening lines are to be understood here as meaning, in particular, perforation lines or counter-scored lines.
Counter-scored lines, also referred to as counter-punched lines, are used for forming openings in surfaces on packs. For this purpose, incipient punches or scores are made in the material, in a manner offset from both sides and preferably at a spacing of approximately 1 mm to 3 mm, to half the material thickness (for example cardboard or paperboard). This results in a specific tearing away of the material between the two punched cuts or scores, with the result that said surfaces can easily be severed.
In one advantageous embodiment of the pack, the second folding line is integrated in the first folding line.
In a second embodiment of the idea of the invention, the recloseable dustproof pack with tamperproof seal, which is intended for packaging low-thickness products and is formed from cardboard, paperboard or a similar material, comprises a front side wall and rear side wall which are essentially rectangular and have essentially the same dimensions. Here too, the front side wall and the rear side wall are arranged so as to be located one above the other, but on all four sides the respective edge regions are adhesively bonded to one another by an adhesive coating being applied over their surfaces, this resulting in a pocket which is closed off towards the outside. Provided in the front side wall is a flap which is articulated on the front side wall by means of the second folding line and of which the remaining edges are joined to the surrounding region of the front side wall by means of weakening lines and which, preferably on the edge which is located opposite the second folding line, has at least one integrally formed tab which can engage in a correspondingly shaped punched cut in the rear side wall.
As an alternative to the tab/punched-cut closure system, it is also possible for one or more spots of adhesive to be provided on the flap, these permitting the flap to be opened and closed reversibly.
It has proven advantageous if the edge regions of the front side wall and of the rear side wall are coated with a cold-sealable or heat-sealable sealing medium and/or a hot-setting or cold-setting adhesive.
It has also proven advantageous if the products located in the pocket lie beneath an additional covering. This gives additional product protection. In order not to impair the barrier properties, the weakening lines for opening the flap must only be provided in the region of the material, and not in the region of the laminated barrier material.
The material for forming the front side wall and the rear side wall may have laminations for achieving a barrier property. Examples which may be mentioned here are barriers against water vapour, germs or oxygen. This addition results in a considerable increase in product protection in the pack.
Finally, in one preferred embodiment, the front side wall and the rear side wall each have a hanging means such as slots or round holes which are provided such that the hanging means are located one above the other.
The design of the pack according to the invention allows it to be used particularly advantageously for packaging plasters.
In addition, it is advantageous if the product quantities which are to be packaged are relatively small or if the products are relatively small.
There are a number of advantages in using the pack according to the invention:
Extensive protection by full-surface-area sealing or adhesive bonding of the edge regions.
Coating of the material results in an improved barrier function.
Quick opening of the pack with easy access to the contents by way of a large flap which is fastened in the front side wall by means of perforation lines or counter-scored lines.
Associated with this is easy removal of the product contained in the pack.
The integrally formed grip, for example, ensures that the pack can be reclosed, said grip, for closure purposes, being inserted into the punched cut provided for this purpose in the rear side wall. This is achieved by slight pressure being exerted in the region of the punched cut on the rear surface of the rear side wall of the pack.
Appropriate coating of the material even allows the packed-product to be sterilized. The sterilized state is achieved by the full-surface-area sealing of the edge regions and the resulting barrier properties.
The pack according to the invention has outstanding properties, in particular, for the purpose of packaging plasters. In the case of the straightforward, adhesively bonded or sealed pack without additional product sealing in the interior, it is possible for example for individually sealed strips to be positioned one beneath the other in an imbricated manner without them being too bulky, this avoiding the situation where the carton is subjected to stressing after the sealing operation. Specific coating of the material (for example polyethylene) on the inner surfaces also makes it possible for individual plastersxe2x80x94even ones which have not been sealedxe2x80x94to be positioned in rows one beside the other on the two inner sides.
Furthermore, the pack is suitable for machines, that is to say it is possible, with full automation, for this pack to be adhesively bonded from the punched blank and filled with the desired product in an appropriately designed filling station and adhesively bonded. This results in a recloseable pack which protects the products located in the interior of the folding box against dust.